Trident
|Level = 6 |MarkI = Trident |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weapon Number = 16 |Img = |Damage = 2,550 per rocket |Range = 600m |Reload = 9 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 3 rockets Burst: 4 rockets |Unload = Clip: 3 seconds Burst: 4 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Trident is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) heavy rocket weapon. Strategy This weapon functions similarly to the Pin and Tulumbas, being a mid-range rocket launcher with reload while firing mechanism. However, the Trident has a longer range of 600 meters and more than double the damage per salvo. The Trident is able to deliver incredible damage with the splash damage effect, allowing enemies with the Ecu shield or enemies hiding behind cover to be damaged. This, coupled with its 600 meters range allows the Trident to be a good anti-shield robot weapon. Because of this, it was very popular in the higher leagues, being a great counter to Lancelots and Rhinos, which were then meta. After receiving a buff in Update 4.5, it is becoming increasingly common as it is much more useful as a counter to the Bulgasari, which also has a physical shield. The missiles need to make contact with the enemy robot to deal damage (or hit a nearby obstacle) or else they will continue to fly to their maximum distance before exploding. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2550 |level-02-cost = 10,000 |level-02-time = 5 minutes |level-02-damage = 2800 |level-03-cost = 20,000 |level-03-time = 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 3080 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 3380 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-05-damage = 3710 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 4080 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 4480 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-08-damage = 4920 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-09-damage = 5410 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-10-damage = 5950 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-11-damage = 6540 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |level-12-damage = 7200 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,970,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours 35 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 4 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 7200 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 7330 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 7460 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-04-damage = 7590 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-05-damage = 7720 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 7850 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 7980 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 8110 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 8240 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 8370 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 8500 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 8630 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 4 rockets) Update History Poll Trivia *A trident is a three-pointed spear used as a weapon by Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas, likely from where the gun's name was derived, due to its ability to fire three rockets, like the three spear points of the Trident. *Pre update 2.5, the name prefix “HRS” stood for Heavy Rocket System. *Before the model change in 4.5, while reloading, it was possible to see each of the 3 missiles being set into position on a revolver. When being fired, the revolver would spin, with each missile being visibly shot out of the weapon. *According to information on older vk.com page for WWR, back in the 2015 year there was a "propose your own weapon" event, and a "revolver-like missile weapon" won the event. After some period, the prototype for a Trident was born, but the initial model was scrapped. However, there is at least one picture of a developer working on early "revolver-like missile weapon" model, which may be the Trident. Navigation